The purpose of this research is to determine the quantitative aerobic and anaerobic bacterial flora of the female genital tract and the influence of this flora on resistance to acquisition of gonococcal infection. The cervical and vaginal flora is being determined quantitatively in pregnant and non-pregnant women with and without gonorrhea. Bacteria present in high titers are being studied for bacterial interference against N. gonorrhoeae in vitro (e.g. 67% of S. albus). Studies are in progress to determine the nature of the interfering substance.